An Old Flame
by littlefiction
Summary: Ladonna wants to know if ParSalian has lingering feelings for her, so she sets a trap, which he willingly walks into.


This story is a fanfic based on the characters Ladonna (head of the black robes) and Par- Salian (head of the white robes and head of the conclave). These are characters from the series Dragonlance, which is based on the RPG Dungeons and Dragons. I don't own anything that belongs to anyone else, including the above-mentioned characters, the series, or any related characters, settings, etc.,

_Words in italics_ are Ladonna's thoughts

Oh, and I only learned these words within the past couple years, so incase anyone significantly younger than me is reading this, a "masochist" is someone who takes pleasure in experiencing pain, especially at the hands of a loved one. Usually refers to sexual pleasure, but doesn't always. A "sadist" is someone who is sadistic. Basically, it is someone who takes pleasure in inflicting pain, often on a loved one. Also often refers to sexual pleasure, but not always.

An Old Flame

Ladonna felt good. Raislin had failed in his attempt to become a god so her position as head of the black robes was no longer in jeopardy, and Takasis had been so busy with personally torturing Raislin that she did not require a great deal of her son's servant's service. Ladonna had all the time in the world to do whatever she wished, and right now she felt like making Par-Salian's job that much harder. Today he would make a proposition in the conclave, and she was going to vehemently oppose it. She wasn't sure what he was going to propose yet, and eventually she would probably make it pass, but she was going to make him work for it.

The old black robe was nearing Par-Salian's office when she heard two familiar voices. One was that of her old flame, Par-Salian, and the other, his old friend Antimodes. She stopped far enough not to be readily noticed, and shielded herself with a few basic spells. Had he wanted to keep this conversation secret, he would have been on guard, and detected her before she could even put up a spell, but as it was he was just having a casual conversation, and didn't notice her.

"We've discussed this many times before, Antimodes. Ladonna is merely an old flame, which died long ago."

Ladonna's entire sense of reality shattered… _dead… He calls me a dead flame…_

"Yes, and I still don't believe you. According to Justarius, you even asked her if she would go back to your youth."

_That's true... He did say that… damn… Why should this bother me? I have no use for his attention. He's planning to retire soon, so he probably doesn't expect to live too much longer…_ Ladonna tried to walk away at that point, but she couldn't ignore the small voice whispering in the back of her mind, … _ he could die soon… and then you'll never know…_

Ladonna made her decision. She dropped her spells, strode straight into his office without knocking, and sat down square in his lap, and watches for his reaction.

"Ladonna, what are you doing?" His voice betrayed nothing, but she could still sense his discomfort. The second she touched him he tensed, and he seemed to be trying not to blink.

…After all these years, I can still read him like a book. Perhaps we haven't changed so much…

"I-I need to talk to you…" Ladonna leaned in close to him, whispering so close to him that he could feel her warm breath on his neck, "there's something I need to talk to you about… something important…" Ladonna could feel is discomfort at the closeness of her body, and could tell that the fact that her chest was pressed gently against his had not gone unnoticed. Finally, unable to take it, Par-Salian pressed her shoulders away gently so he could see her properly.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Not here, and not now. Come visit me in my chambers later tonight, and we can… talk."

"I have time now, why don't we go to the library if you don't want to talk in front of-"

"Not now, and not there. Tonight. My room." And with that she sauntered off. She could hear the old men talking while she was in the hall.

"That was a trap, wasn't it?" Antimodes asked.

"Most probably."

"And you are going to walk right into it."

"It would seem so."

Ladonna chuckled softly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ladonna sat at her desk, an unfinished letter on her desk, so she might pretend to be busy when he arrived. _If he arrives…_ she thought nervously. However tense and uncertain she felt, she looked as immovable as stone. Finally, to her relief, she sensed the old head of the white robes striding purposefully towards her chambers. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." A very shaken apprentice opened the door, and bowed as Par-Salian entered, before closing the door a bit too hastily.

"What did you do to my apprentice?" He would not have admitted it, but he was rather amused in spite of himself.

"Nothing… much… I still say he would have enjoyed it. Must be intimidated by more mature women."

"That, or he's terrified that you'll slaughter him afterwards."

"Eh, who knows? Did you need something?" Par-Salian raised one eyebrow.

"You invited me."

"Ah yes. Well, I've got the answer I was looking for so you can go."

"You came into my office while I was entertaining a guest, and sat on me. I deserve an explanation." Ladonna looked up from the letter she wasn't writing and smiled mischievously.

"I have to give you credit, Par-Salian. Not many men have succeeded in shaking me the way you did earlier. For a moment, my entire sense of reality seemed shattered. But you are here, and I see it now, so you are free to go." Par-Salian sighed impatiently.

"What do you see?"

"I see that you are still a masochist, I am still a sadist and you only referred to me as a "dead flame" to make yourself feel better." Par-Salian sighed.

"Is that all you needed?"

"Yes, I'm satisfied."

"Then I think I'll take my leave."

"By all means, old friend." Par-Salian turned to leave.

"Oh, one last thing, Great One." Par-Salian stopped, but did not turn. "If you ever refer to me as being "dead" while I live, I will do a great deal worse than "tempt" you."

"Goodnight, Ladonna."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, I know, freaking random. But after reading the little dialogue between them in Time of the Twins I was fascinated by their relationship. Oh, and for the record, I don't see either of them as taking sexual pleasure in other people's pain, I see her as having a rather unhealthy perspective, so she would probably see their relationship like that. Just my interpretation. As always, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
